Baby Mine
by emmalemon10
Summary: AU: Quinn and Puck kept Beth, and spent the entire summer caring for her. Now school is starting up and Quinn's just looking to balance school and motherhood. But she didn't count on a certain Blonde boy to come into her life. T for now- may change.
1. Prologue

**Baby Mine**

**Prologue**

"Do you want to keep her?" Puck asked as they stood outside the nursery at Saint Mary's memorial hospital. They were looking through the window, staring at the little pink bundle of baby lying in the bassinet. It was close to two a.m. and the baby had been born just before nine.

The delivery was lightning fast- too fast for any pain medication- according to the nurses, but to Quinn it felt like an eternity. In hindsight, she probably should have noted the cramping and back aches as more than just general pregnancy discomfort. However, she was too distracted with the Regional's competition for it to really stand out to her. That was another thing that the nurses had a hard time believing. The fact the fact that she had been in labor for the entire day and she didn't realize it was astonishing, which in that perspective made Quinn think she was pretty damn lucky in comparison to other women who did this.

Once her water broke the contractions definitely reared their ugly head, though. It was as if the way they tore through her body was making up for the hours of labor pains that she had experienced before that hadn't fazed her. For as quick as that delivery was, she thought she was just going to die as she pushed that baby out of her. That all went away when she finally got to hold Beth. Up until that point (minus some brief changes of heart) Quinn had been pretty set on adoption. She thought that would be the best option for the both of them. However, when Beth's little eyes searched her face Quinn's heart clenched in uncertainty.

She knew that babies were born legally blind, but nothing would convince Quinn that Beth wasn't actually looking at her...Those little eyes, and those little lips, and those round little cheeks, and long little fingers- all of that was suddenly make her question her decision. Deep down, she knew what she wanted- but it was all a matter of if she could do it. Could she really give Beth the life that she so deserved?

"Quinn?" Puck said after a few moments with no answer. "Quinn, do you want to keep her?"

"Yes." she said, surprised in herself as she was brought out of her thoughts. "I want her. I want Beth." She knew it

A small smirk cracked Puck's face, which had been pretty morose since the delivery- the uncertainty of his fate as a father hanging over his head. She knew that he wanted Beth too. He wanted her almost more than Quinn did- so it didn't surprise her that he was happy now- happy that he could be a dad.

"I'm going to take care of you, you know." Puck told her, immediately diving into the speech about how she wouldn't regret this decision, "We're going to be a family, Quinn. I'll take care of you and her. I promise. I love her so much...and I love you, Quinn."

She turned to face the mohawked boy in front of her and just stared at him, her mouth slightly gaped. "Puck..." The confession hadn't exactly been a shock to her. She knew that he had feelings for her...and at some level, she did return those feelings. However, she knew she wasn't in love with him- not in the way he wanted her to be. He was the father of her baby, and for what it was worth, he tried so hard to take care of her during her pregnancy. But in her heart, she knew that was the extent of her affection toward him. She didn't want to hurt him, but she didn't want him to go into this thinking that they were going to be together. "I-Noah...you're very sweet...and have not gotten enough credit for the past few months...and I..."

"Listen, I know what you're gonna say," he interrupted, "I know you don't feel the same...and...That's cool. I mean...it sucks balls...but it's okay. I'm just glad you're giving me this chance..."his words trailed off as he looked back at Beth. She could feel the pride radiating off of him. Noah Puckerman was a lot of things...some bad, but mostly good. And the best thing about him, in her eyes, was the way he looked at that baby girl. "Even if we're not together...You're not going to do this alone...I promise.

Quinn sighed, smiling for the first time since she held Beth about six hours ago. It wasn't a big smile, but a smile nonetheless. She was going to be taken care of. Beth was going to be taken care of...somehow...somehow this whole thing was going to work.

* * *

><p>The next few months were hard- harder than Quinn had ever expected. When she and Beth were discharged from the hospital, they went directly to Judy Fabray's house. While the woman had been so supportive of Quinn and the baby moving in, she had not however, been as accepting of Puck's presence in her house. It had been quite an uncomfortable conversation when Quinn had to explain to her mother why the boy with the Mohawk was there instead of the tall gangly singing boy. While Judy had been originally willing to overlook the fact that her daughter had sex and been impregnated before marriage- the fact that cheating had been involved made the novelty of reuniting with each other wear off quickly.<p>

However, in between Judy's disapproving looks whenever Puck came over- she really couldn't be happier with the arrangement. And Puck really was amazing. To his credit, he agreed to just about everything she wanted. When she told him that she wanted Beth to be baptized Catholic? He said his Mom would be pissed, but he was more Jew-ish than Jewish. When she said that because she was going to be nursing, Beth would have to live with her full time- he didn't even bat an eyelash. "Whatever's best for my girl," he said. Essentially- he let Quinn call the shots, but only asked that the baby carried his last name. Something that Quinn readily agreed with.

Quinn was finishing her sophomore year online so that she could stay home with Beth. It was so close to the end of the year she finished up the rest of the year's assignments pretty quickly- between naps and feedings. And then, when school was out, Puck would come over and take care of the baby so that Quinn could get some rest herself. Judy wasn't around much during the day, and when she came home, it was time for Puck to go. Judy didn't want the boy in her house when there were two people there to take care of the baby. Though, they all knew that once home, Judy turned to the wine and would be no help anyway.

Because of that, night time was the hardest. Quinn knew that a newborn didn't sleep well at night. She had been prepared for that- but it didn't make it any less tiring to never really fall asleep before it was time for Beth to be fed again. It made for long nights.

Thankfully, summer came around and it got easier. Puck would come over for the day and help with the daily activities of caring for Beth. They had the baby on a routine and for the most part they did okay. There were bumps in the road, and sometimes one of them would be short tempered with the other and a fight would start. But all in all- they were doing really well. Beth was growing and meeting all the milestones that she needed to and thriving in her situation. Quinn couldn't have been happier with her baby girl, and she couldn't be more thankful for Puck.

August came around much too quickly, though. This meant school would be starting up again and Quinn would have to leave Beth during the day. Though she wasn't excited for this prospect- because of more than one reason- she knew that integrating herself back with kids her own age would be good for her. And Beth had a wonderful babysitter in the form of Mrs. Harris- a lady from church.

All she had to do was survive it.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Another project from me. You know when you have nothing to do and you think you're going to do some writing, but it never comes to you. But then your life starts getting busy and all this inspiration comes to you out of no where? Yeah...that happened to me. This is an AU idea that I got today. I know by the looks of the prologue, it's looks pretty Quicky...but it won't be. It's going to be a Fabrevans story with some Quick feelings...though when it comes down to it, Quinn and Puck are best friends. Anyway- I hope you all enjoy. <strong>


	2. First Day

**Baby Mine**

**Chapter 1**

"Quinn- for the love of Jesus or Bhudda or whoever that guy on the cross at your church is, we gotta scram!" Puck groaned as they stood in Mrs. Harris's living room, dropping off a three month old Beth. It was the first time that they would be leaving Beth with a sitter, and even if Quinn was only 16, the separation anxiety hit her just like any other mother.

"Hold on, Noah!" she hissed back before turning back to Evelyn Harris, a middle aged woman who went to Saint Bart's with Quinn. She was an empty nester, her kids all in college, and was the first one to reply to Quinn's ad in the church bulletin looking for a sitter during week days. School was starting, and as unappealing as it sounded, it was time for her to go backl.

If she was completely and utterly honest with herself, a big portion of her worries about going back to school wasn't really about Beth. At three months old, she was a happy baby that loved being held by anyone who would hold her. And even as Quinn was making sure that Mrs. Harris had all the phone numbers, schedules and supplies she knew she was just generally stalling. She wasn't ready to face the mean stares of McKinley high just yet.

"Quinn, don't you worry about a thing," Mrs. Harris assured her, gazing over at the baby who was snoozing in her care seat. "If anything happens, I will call the school. Don't worry. You go have fun. I will see you after your Glee rehearsal" Having the older woman gently pushing Quinn's shoulders toward the door gave Puck the go ahead to grab Quinn by the arm to get her out the door and into the truck so that they could go to school. Puck loved his daughter more than anything, but he had never been so excited for school before. He was actually going to talk about anything

"Wait!" Quinn exclaimed again, pulling her arm away from Puck.

"God dammit, Quinn!" he groaned again, running his hand over his mohawk. He wasn't really mad at her though, especially when he saw the reason why she pulled from him. Quinn walked over to the baby carrier and pressed a kiss on Beth's head. Finally, after saying goodbye one more time, they were on their way to school.

Lima being probably the smallest town in Ohio, it wasn't long before Puck pulled his truck into the school parking lot, other students arriving around the same time. Quinn looked out the window, not realizing she was holding her breath. Last time she walked those halls she was a nobody...well no, she wasn't a nobody. She was pregnant. That was worse than being a nobody.

"C'mon Blondie." Puck said after they watched Rachel skip into the school, dragging Finn behind her. "Listen- this'll be good for you...You can learn and all that shit...and you can read things that aren't articles on that baby website you're on all the time." Quinn pursed her lips and sighed. "What happened to the head bitch in charge that ran this hell hole?"

"You knocked her up." Quinn replied glancing over at him. She loved Beth, more than anything. She wouldn't give her child up for anything, but what she faced on the other side of those doors were so much scarier because of the baby.

"Yeah, and you still ran things. You could have ripped off my dick and I would have said 'Yes m'lady' like some Shakespeare dweeb because not having sex for the rest of my life totally sounds better than you being pissed at me for the rest of my life."

Quinn smirked. Obscenities aside, Puck was making her feel better. He did a lot of that lately. They weren't together in anyway, and she still didn't harbor any romantic feelings toward him. But, he was her best friend after everything, and she wouldn't have left the house that day had he not come and got her.

"Alright..."she finally said, taking off her seatbelt and taking her books.

"That's my girl." Puck slid out himself and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they made their way into the building.

* * *

><p>Sam told his mom that he could go to school by himself. He was sixteen years old for God's sake. He didn't need Mommy to hold his hand while he made his trek to the main office. He did end up convincing her that in the end, but that didn't keep her from holding his hand during the drive. The woman had two other children- both of whom were still the age where they couldn't leave the house without a hug from their mother- why did he get the overwhelming affection?<p>

He didn't understand why his parents bought him a car if his mother was going to insist on driving him to school- but at least it was just for one day.

After being smothered with hugs and kisses Sam finally got inside the school with time to spare before homeroom. He got his schedule from the office quickly, forfeiting a tour from the principal. He kind of just wanted to figure it out on his own. Feel a little bit like a grown man after his mother told him, "Homeschooling is still an option!"

He loved he mother, he really did- but he'd rather go back to the all boys school in Tennessee than stay at home with his mother all day every day.

There was still about ten minutes before homeroom, leaving him with time to hunt down his locker so that he wouldn't have to carry all of his crap around. Finding his way through the junior wing of lockers was a little complicated, mainly because the halls were crowded with groups of people catching up with each other after a summer away. After a little hunting though, he found locker number 1145.

Once he unloaded his bag, he headed out for his homeroom class, which also doubled as English. A horrible way to start the year.

"Arthur Abrams..." The teacher called out, a man who looked like he would rather be anywhere than teaching in an Ohio high school.

"Mr. T. We've talked about this...Artie. Artie...or if you prefer A-Dawg. I'd be cool with that." Sam glanced up from his notebook doodles at the kid in the front. He was in a wheelchair, wearing a sweater vest and khakis...probably the whitest kid he ever saw, but was sitting there twitching his hands like he was in some rap video.

The teacher ignored the Artie kid and continued down the list, "Samuel Evans..." he said a few moments later. Sam's head jumped up again.

"Present." A few people murmured about the new kid in class. A latina cheerleader made an obnoxious comment about his lips, which he instinctively and self-consciously sucked in. His full lips were not his favorite feature.

"Lucy Fabray..." Again the class whispered, talking about the girl the teacher just called out, though Sam noticed this time it was in much more interest.

"Quinn..." a quiet voice to his right said. Sam looked over and saw the source of the voice. Blonde, fair skinned, wearing a flowery dress. She was gorgeous to him and found it hard to tear his eyes away from her. However when the teacher finally exhausted his list of students in the role call, Sam managed to force himself to face forward. However, that didn't stop him from glancing over to the angel beside him at every chance he got.

* * *

><p>Quinn managed to get through the first half of the day without too much trouble. People talked, of course, but the talking wasn't entirely negative. Her teachers were supportive, reminding her that if she needed help, or extensions because of Beth all she would need to do is ask. She figured her reputation as a straight A student definitely helped with that.<p>

The strangest event of the day was probably in English class when the new kid kept staring at her. She couldn't tell if it was because he had heard the rumors or not. Regardless she would have thought having that much attention from some guy she didn't even know would have creeped her out in all sorts of ways, but it didn't. She never made eye contact with the boy, but somehow she could tell that his gaze was not a condescending one.

But she pushed that to the back of her head, assuming by tomorrow whatever he found interesting about her would be marred by the way people talk. She saw Secret Life of the American Teenager that one time. She knew how quickly reputations changed- especially in the eyes of people who only know part of the story.

Three o'clock came around and Quinn made her way to the choir room. She wasn't entirely sure why, but Glee Club was the only part of her old life that she held on to after Beth was born. Her days as a Cheerio were behind her, no way in hell would she be accepted into the Celibacy club again. She thought about continuing her church youth group- but she was more afraid that the teenagers in that group would be even more judgmental than the ones at school- seventy five percent of the group being students of Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow Catholic school. She hoped that was a part of her life she could return to though, eventually.

"Alright kids!" Mr. Shuester flew into the room holding his usual stack of sheet music as Quinn took her seat next to Puck. "It's a brand new year, and I'm ready to go." There was a mumbling- but positive mumbling- of agreement.

The group had gotten smaller. Matt Rutherford moved, which made Quinn a little sad. Out of all the guys, Matt was the only one that didn't treat her differently during the time which the glee club now affectionately called "babygate." She was going to miss him.

Without Matt that left her, Puck, Tina, Mike Chang, Brittany, Santana, Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, Finn and Rachel, though the last two pretty much seemed to become one person over the summer by the way they attached their faces together every chance they got.

Perhaps she was a little bitter. She didn't have feelings for Finn- not anymore. But there is nothing more nauseating than watching your ex suck face with the girl who essentially tried everything to part you from him.

Regardless, there were only ten members in the group, they needed twelve to compete. How that was going to happen, they had no idea.

"We need to do a performance, I think that's the only solution." Rachel piped up, a rare moment that she wasn't making googly eyes with Finn.

"What sexy number haven't we done yet?" Artie replied.

"Hey guys- we're not going that route this time. Last year, you guys got our song options cut. But- considering that this year Nationals are being held in New York- I had an idea." Shue started handing out the sheet music that he had with him when the meeting started. Quinn looked at the title, and though it was nothing she would usually listen to, it was actually a good choice.

"I say we do it." Quinn said, causing everyone to look at her. It was the first time she had actually really said something than _here_ all day.

"That's the spirit, Quinn!" Shue exclaimed. And with that, everyone agreed on their premier number to kick off another year to glee club.


	3. Glee Club

**Baby Mine**

**Chapter 2**

Sam remembered the next day why he hated being the new kid. The fact that you don't know anyone could really suck ass. Especially during lunch. He wandered around the outdoors portion of the cafeteria with a tray, hoping to score a seat, or maybe even a step, that he could eat on.

The first two days of school were interesting. After spending the past two years at an all boys school, it was really refreshing to have a little estrogen in the air. Too many franks and beans before and now there were short skirts, and it had nothing to do with stupid dorm room pranks. His classes were alright. He knew English was going to be a problem, History as well with the amount of reading and writing those classes required. His dyslexia wasn't as bad as it used to be, but he still found the letters swirling on the page pretty often. He was totally into his art class though, and found out that they were starting off with drawing- a fine skill of his.

Then there was football. God, he was itching to get on the team. His old school didn't really have a varsity team- just a bunch of guys would sneak out onto the soccer team after curfew and toss the pig skin around. He was pretty decent, if he said so himself. He knew that the McKinley Titans were a pretty sorry excuse for a team- but perhaps that would mean he would have a shot at quarter back and he already started making nice with the Beiste.

After wandering aimlessly for about five minutes, Sam found a seat near the steps. It was a little cramped- but he didn't need a lot of room for his sandwich and vitamin water. He parked himself on the edge of the bench, next to what he guessed was the wrestling team considering there was a rather large girl totally beating a guy at arm wrestling. Or maybe it was a power lifting team? But either way, just as he took a bite into his tuna salad, he heard the school speakers crack and whine before a familiar beat started playing over them. He looked up and saw a bunch of kids running down the stairs, singing. They were all dressed in black with New York t-shirts.

"Oh hell, not these tools again..." One of the guys near him groaned. Sam looked over.

"What do you mean?" he asked, wiping his mouth before glancing back up to the group.

"That's our Glee Club...or more like the Freak club. Damn show choir that has this thing for showing up and showing off."

Sam watched the glee club singing New York. He recognized a couple guys from the football team, a few cheerleaders. They couldn't be so bad if they had High School Royalty in the group, and they all sounded pretty good too. "Looks pretty cool."

The table errupted in laughter, as the girl who had now taken out all of the guys with her guns looked over to him and snorted, "You must be new."

Sam ignored her and kept watching. He kinda really liked music. He had a guitar, and liked to think he had a decent voice. Not that many people heard it- except his siblings and the occasional old lady from church with a wicked hearing aid. He didn't really understand why the Glee Club was deemed uncool here, but it might be something he would want to look into as long as football didn't get in the way.

During the bridge of the song, the guys were dancing in the aisles between tables and the girls managed to jump up on top of the tables, dropping flyers as the danced. Sam laughed as a petite blonde danced upon his table. It took him a moment to recognize her, with her face hidden by a baseball cap and her hair flying around. But he smiled even wider when he saw Quinn Fabray dancing past him.

It didn't take long before Sam had heard about Quinn Fabray's sophomore year. He had been caught staring at her as she ran down the hallway, cell phone pressed to her ear as she muttered something about diapers and naps or whatever. He watched her run right to the mo-hawked football player (who he had discovered is also in Glee) and some random kid with a mic and a reddish afro snuck up behind him.

"Don't bother chasing after the dazzling Miss Fabray." he had said, "Girl's got baggage that no amount of beauty can make up for."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sam said flatly, turning to the kid that he would later learn was named Jacob Ben Israel- the school gossip monger.

"Sure you don't, Bieberlicious. I've seen that look before. I usually have it on my own face. She's hot, but she's trouble. She had a baby with my fellow Jew and McKinley's Resident Badass, Noah Puckerman. And he's in love with her, and hopes that because they have a baby together he can win her over. If he catches you staring at her with those inhumanely large lips parted with lust like you just had, you'll never stand a chance in this school. Go after any girl in this school that you want- and I would suggest starting with the Celibacy Club since Quinn is rumored to not be the only one in that group who sleeps around- but don't go after her. She's off limits."

Sam had a hard time heeding advice like that when Quinn was dancing in front of him. Especially when the next thing out of Israel's mouth was about the poll going around about which Cheerio was most 'spankable.' But besides that, besides her past, Quinn Fabray was nothing short of intriguing to him. She was beautiful, and had a smile that lit up a room, and clearly she had _moves._

The song ended and the Glee club disappeared just as quickly as they had shown up and Sam picked up the flyer that had fallen on top of his sandwich. _**Join the New Directions! Headed for New York City to win the National Show Choir Competition in April 2011! **_it read. Show choir, huh?

* * *

><p>The New Directions piled into the choir room again after lunch. Adrenaline pumping following their performance, they were all laughing and goofing around. Quinn was carried in on Puck's back giggling until he let her drop into her chair. They felt that their little impromptu lunch-time serenade may have gotten them a few new members. At least one or two. Rachel was rattling on about how she saw the new exchange student tapping her foot to the beat, and Finn said he saw that new kids, Sam show some interest.<p>

"That was great guys!" Shue said, following the crowd into the room. It took a few moment for him to really get them to calm down and listen. "As always you really put on a good show! Now we just have to wait and see who comes around and joins our team."

"And what happens if they don't?" Santana's voice asked from the back a room, as usual putting a damper on the crowd. No one really had considered the fact that they _might _not get their extra members needed to qualify for competition.

"We will!" Finn said optimistically, Rachel nodding her head in agreement. "I know that we can find people. I'm going to talk to that Sam kid..."

"And I'm going to talk to Sunshine!" Rachel chirped.

"It's not like we haven't been able to drum up interest before," Quinn added, "I mean look at me. I joined after some convincing..."

"Convincing that I was out to steal your boyfriend!" Rachel said sharply, turning her head to look at Quinn.

"That's not the point..." she countered, rolling her eyes. That could have started a different argument and they needed to stay focused, "The point is that this isn't impossible."

"Wow, Quinn. I'm really liking the spirit you have right now!" Shue complimented her, leaving Quinn shrugging. Puck nudged her shoulder with his and she shook her head in amusement. "Now if everyone can just keep up with the positive attitude we'll have no problem taking Nationals this year!"

As the group once again broke into the chattering discussion of agreement, Quinn smiled glancing over at Puck as he gave her an approving nod.

It was going to be a good year.

* * *

><p>Football later that day was brutal. Sam heard from his potential teammates that the last coach, Ken Tanaka, was such a pushover on the field most of them had never experienced a real work out until Shannon Beiste blew into town. He believed it. Sam was in pretty good shape, if he did say so himself, and if he was getting winded the other guys must have been dying.<p>

"Alright men, hit the showers!" Beiste yelled at about five o'clock. There was a mutual groan of appreciation as the group started making their way back to the school building. So far it was pretty clear who was going to make the cut for the team, and who wasn't. Surprisingly enough, the Glee guys were on that list.

His main competition for quarterback was Finn Hudson though. Sam took in the tall guy and though it over a bit. He was a decent runner, but that may only be because of his long legs. His throwing wasn't too shabby either. But the real thing he lacked was coordination. You would think with all the dancing he did in Glee, that wouldn't be a problem- but based on the cracks the other guys made, this was not so.

"Hey Sam!" the teenaged giant himself called out as Sam started wiping his face with a sports towel, about to make the trek to the locker rooms. He turned as Finn jogged up next to him to catch up. "Hey."

"Hey..." Sam replied awkwardly. He had also heard plenty of stories about this guy too. "Uh...What's up?"

"Not much." Finn shrugged before taking a swig of his gatorade. "Looking pretty good on the field there. You played at your old school?"

"Yeah. Not on an organized team or anything, but you know. Goofing off with the guys, Thanksgiving games with the family...stuff like that..."

"Cool." Finn nodded, acting if he was actually interested in what the blond was saying. Sam could tell when he was being humored. "So, I wanted to ask you about something."

"Yeah?"

"I saw you watching the Glee performance during fifth period today."

"It was kind of hard to ignore..." Sam laughed taking some of his own water. "But yeah. You guys were pretty good." Finn smiled as if he had already won some sort of small victory. "What about it?"

"Funny you should ask!" Finn replied as if Sam was the one to ask about it first. He was starting to think this guy was a little weird. "You see, we're looking for members. Our ranks are a little low because one of our guys moved. We have 11 people, we need 12 to qualify for competition. And obviously, we'd like to get more than just 12, but we're going to need some people too...not to mention we're pretty outnumbered by the girls..." Finn stammered on as Sam's eyebrows rose questioningly.

"You asking me to join?" Sam asked. Sure he had been thinking about it after seeing the flyer...or rather Quinn, but his head was still kind of draining after practice. He was going to save thinking more on it once he got home, and maybe napped for about six hours.

"Yeah, actually!" Finn exclaimed but quickly threw his hands up defensively, "Now, I know you've probably heard about us already, and maybe not the greatest things...but really, you don't even have to sing if you don't want to. We just kind of need a swaying body...and it's really not as gay as it sounds. I promise...Most of the guys in the club are straight..." Finn stuttered some more, " Plus a lot of the girls are pretty smokin'...like Rachel...but you can't look at her like that. She's kind of my girlfriend."

Sam waited until Finn was done, though listening to him babble on was both amusing and kind of annoying. "Sounds cool." He said, causing Finn to look at him with some surprise.

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, I mean...I play guitar. I don't sing too much outside the shower or church, but you know...could be fun..." Sam shrugged just before they finally made it to the locker room. Finn looked pretty elated now, securing a member for the club.

"Great! Awesome! You won't regret this." Finn said excitedly, clapping Sam on the shoulder. "Just come around tomorrow for free period and we'll get you set up." And with that Finn disappeared into the showers, leaving Sam to ponder what he just got himself into.

* * *

><p>A.N: I know this is a bit of a late chapter, but I got a little busy. Next Chapter Sam and Quinn will officially meet! Hope you enjoyed!<p> 


End file.
